Hitting Rock Bottom
by Rebel21
Summary: Sometimes you need to hit rock bottom to be able get better. That what Ezra learns from the hard couple of months since Malacore Set in Season 3 end of episode 1 my take on it. hope you guy enjoy it!


Ezra was scared the wind was so loud and he felt like he was losing his grip.

As he was plummeting to his death he was going to die and he was not even going to have chance to say sorry to Kannan.

As he felt tears running down his face he wanted so badly for everything to gone back too normal.

He wished that what he was doing was right but the mission went so wrong and it was all his fault.

Just when he thought he was going to die He felt a sensation run through his body and he know right then and there that Kanan was coming.

He could feel him and he was coming for him.

As he looks up as the wind blowing hard in his face he saw light coming closer. His heart skipped a beat it was the Ghost.

As it came closer and closer to him as the door of the ship opened and there was his master reaching out for him.

But his heart sank Kanan! He yelled over the wind I can't reach you it too far! As he tried to reach but he quickly grabbed back onto the metal object that was keeping him from flying off.

You're too far he yelled to his master.

It ok! Kanan yelled I got you!.

Ezra shook his head how could Kannan say everything was ok everything was fuck up and he was going to die.

He looks at his master as he could feel his force it felt strong.

Kannan began to yell at him again LET GO!I GOT YOU!

Ezra had trusted this man with his life so many times trust in the force he said to himself.

As he closed his eyes and breathed in slowly.

He heard Kannan Yell again LET GO! And that exactly what he did he let go he felt him self-leave the safety of the metal object and he felt like he was flying.

His eye flung open as he tried to reach his master hand as he stretched as far as he could.

He thought he was done for he couldn't reach him still and then he felt it strong rough hand grabbed him as he was flung into the ship.

As he hit the ground of the metal ship of the ghost hard.

As Kannan yelled at Hera to get the hell out of here.

He lay there and just breathing he could feel his body shaking as he felt Kannan rest a hand on his back.

Ezra you ok?

Ezra nodded he was ok for now as he felt Kannan lift him off the ground.

We need to get to Hera can you walk?

Ezra nodded yeah I can walk am fine.

Let's go his voice was raspy and weak as he let his master lead the way back to the front of the ship.

He quickly sat down on the seat next to him.

He tried to explain himself to Hera but he knew she was having none of it.

She had every reason to be mad he messed up he got his crew in danger he got himself in danger and he could have died.

Not that wasn't something new for him but for some reason, this time, the feeling of dying was very overwhelming.

He could slowly feel the adrenaline leaving his body as they hit hyperspace and they were out of danger.

He could hear Hera start yelling again but for some reason, he just couldn't understand any of it.?

His body felt numb he couldn't think he couldn't feel.

As he tried to look up again but his body wouldn't listen.

As he felt himself slump forward if it wasn't for a strong arm to catch him he would have fallen right onto the floor.

Or maybe he was on the floor?

He couldn't tell his head was spinning to fast before everything went grey and his eyes rolled back in his head before he passed right out.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He woke by a feeling of someone or something watching him.

His body went completely tight as he slowly opened his eyes.

He was on his side and the room he was in was dark.

As his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room as he felt his body relax when he realized he was in his room on Ghost.

As he sighed and slowly sank into bed.

Ezra your wake!?

Ezra jump at the voice he wiped his head around to see Kanna leaning on the door frame cocking his head.

How long have you been staying there? Ezra said quietly.

Not long I was acutely just wanted to check on you been out for good 6 hours and I was getting worried.

Ezra Sighed The last thing I can remember was you rescuing me he felt his cheeks heat up.

He watched his master makes his way toward him his mask was off and he could just make out Kanan eye that now does not see a single thing.

He slowly moved over so Kanan could sit next to him he didn't really want to talk to him not after what went down in this room hours ago.

Kanan turned to him so how you feeling you gave us a very big scare. I didn't know what was wrong with you?

You literally just collapsed right in front of us when we went into hyperspace?

I didn't know what happened I told you all I remember was you rescuing and I woke up here?

Ezra sighed maybe your right maybe it as something to do with the Holocron.

Kanan sighed as he seemed to be thinking long and hard about what Ezra head just said.

You know Ezra your not wrong.

I Think you pushed your self big time these last couple of week and you didn't have any guidance's

So you did what you thought you need to and the Holocron was a great way to get that training that I didn't give you.

Ezra felt lump in his throat why was Kanan saying sorry he didn't do anything wrong?

It was his fault he listened to Maul he put himself in danger he put His master in danger and he killed Asoka .

As he was brought out of his thought again when Kanan began talking again.

I just ask you if you ok?

What?! Ezra shook his head yeah am fine he quickly said.

Really? Kanan pushed your fine cause the force says otherwise.

Ezra didn't meet Kanan eyes I said am fine! Why don't you just leave it alone would you!

He wanted Kanan to yell at him for being so stupid in trusting Maul and Killing Asoka then blinding him and to top it all off he also most killed Sabin and Zeb today on his mission it was his Mission! And he fuck up.

He could feel tears rolling down his face and this time he could not stop it.

As he felt warm arm wrap around him as the force wrapped around him like a blanket.

He felt safe and secure in his master arm like nothing could happen to them like it didn't matter how many time He fuck up his master would always be their for him.

But even after all that he still could not trust he still didn't know how to help himself.

Maybe he needed to hit rock bottom and to fail so he can learn and be the person that his parents wanted someone that Kanan wanted.

Someone that you wanted to be a voice said in his head as he looked at his master smiling at him.

I want you to be the best that you can be Ezra you took a hard fall But am ready to help you back up.

Ezra am ready to be there for you.

Ezra smiled back I know you are he whispered and put his head back in the crook of Kanan neck and curled himself next to him.

Am ready to trust again Kanan. EzraHe felt his voice crack again.

Kanan tightened his hold on the young teen. I trust you kids dont you ever forget that.


End file.
